popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Thank You Merry Christmas
Lyrics Nihongo Merry Christmas... Hey! Clap your Hands! Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas 君を愛しているから Only Silent Night 白い街並み　赤いコートを着て 今夜は　Holy night 聖なる気がこもる夜 素敵な出来事が　訪れるから貴方に Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas 君を愛しているから　願い込めて Merry Christmas... I wish for your happiness 今　寄り添い合う 輝く　Merry Christmas Silent Night Forever Thank You Merry VENUS Thank You Merry VENUS We are You are VENUS I can You can VENUS Only Lonely JESUS 君を愛しているから　願い込めて Merry VENUS... Romaji Merry Christmas... Hey! Clap your Hands! Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas kimi wo aishite iru kara Only Silent Night shiroi machinami akai COAT wo kite konya wa Holy night seinaru ki ga komoru yoru suteki na dekigoto ga otozureru kara anata ni Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas kimi wo aishite iru kara negai komete Merry Christmas... I wish for your happiness ima yorisoi au kagayaku Merry Christmas Silent Night Forever Thank You Merry VENUS Thank You Merry VENUS We are You are VENUS I can You can VENUS Only Lonely JESUS kimi wo aishite iru kara negai komete Merry VENUS... English Translation Merry Christmas... Hey! Clap your Hands! Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Because I love you Only Silent Night Put on your red coat at the white cityscape Tonight is Holy Night, the night of holy days I'll visit you at this wonderful event Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Thank You Merry Christmas Because I love you with great desire Merry Christmas... I wish for your happiness Now we'll snuggle each other Shine, Merry Christmas Silent Night Forever Thank You Merry VENUS Thank You Merry VENUS We are You are VENUS I can You can VENUS Only Lonely JESUS Because I love you with great desire Merry VENUS... Song Connections/Remixes None. Trivia *'Thank You Merry Christmas' was available for play in DanceDanceRevolution (2014), jubeat saucer fulfill, and REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! Upper from from December 19th to 31st, 2014. **It was made playable again in DanceDanceRevolution (2014), jubeat prop, and REFLEC BEAT VOLZZA from December 1st to 28th, 2015. **It could be played in pop'n music éclale from December 1st to 28th, 2015. **It was playable again in DanceDanceRevolution A from December 8th to 25th, 2016. **It was playable again in jubeat Qubell and pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 from December 19th to 25th, 2016. ***From December 21st, 2017, it is available by default in pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢. *'Thank You Merry Christmas' is the first original VENUS song to have illustrations of the members in the jacket, rather than photographs. *'Thank You Merry Christmas' is included on VENUS' first album, DEUS. However, it is not extended. *'Thank You Merry Christmas' is one of the songs of REFLEC BEAT 悠久のリフレシア. It could be played exclusively as part of the Merry Christmas Quest from December 15th to 28th, 2016. *Unlike other default KONAMI originals, Thank You Merry Christmas' EX chart was unlocked by default in pop'n music éclale. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Jacket Thank_You_Merry_Christmas Jacket.png|Thank You Merry Christmas's jacket Video References Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:Éclale Songs Category:VENUS Songs Category:Sota Fujimori Songs Category:Yoshitaka Nishimura Songs Category:Crossover Songs Category:DDR Songs Category:Jubeat Songs Category:REFLEC BEAT Songs